Never Again
by Hanako Yume
Summary: Never again would she be someone's second choice. Never again would she put her self second. This new Kagome born from heart break and pain. Is going to step back into the world she left and make all those that hurt her sorry.
1. Chapter 1

She stood under the sacred tree smiling to herself. In her hand she held the gateway to the future. The small piece of paper, was what she had been waiting for for months. Finally she would be able to give Inuyasha a definite answer about their future together.

She felt it the spark of his aura against hers unadulterated happiness filled her. Turning around, dark brown eyes gazed into molten gold and her smile fell. The silver haired boy that she loved so much, had a grim expression. The kind of expression that could only lead to tears. Immediately her thoughts went to his mother, silently praying that everything was alright. She rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" He shrugged his shoulders gliding lightly on his feet moving past her towards the sacred tree.

She felt her stomach drop to the floor, he didn't reach out to hug her or attempt to steal a kiss. She braced herself, unsure of what to do as dread filled her She didn't want to see him hit rock bottom again, her heart and his wouldn't be able to recover so easily a second time.

"Kagome I need to talk to you about something."

Taking a deep breath trying to settle the uneasiness in her stomach. "Talk then, you are starting to freak me out."

Her gaze drifted to her feet, she couldn't keep gaze with the intensity in his eyes as they went from gold to deep amber.

"Kikyou broke up with Naraku" The air went still, the blow struck she steadied herself as dizziness set in. " She came to me today, wanting to talk."

Kagome expected pain but not the pain that came from the person she loved jamming a knife into her back.

"She wanted to give us a try. She really thinks this is our chance to get it right"

Kagome couldn't meet his eyes, her teeth biting into her lower lip. She was trying as hard as she could to keep from crying, trying harder to keep her body from trembling and trying her damndest to keep from falling at his feet.

"You know I always wanted a chance with her. The time was never right, and now after all this time I finally have an opportunity."

She felt a hand upon her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "I am sorry Kagome. I am so sorry I love you. You have to believe me when I say it, I do love you. But if I don't take this chance, I will regret it for the rest of my life. I might just end up bitter and spiteful towards you to, and I don't want things to be that way."

Kagome laughed the kind of laugh that bubbled from the pit of her stomach built with anger. Bile burned in her throat. She couldn't meet his stare, turning abruptly she looked up at the dazzling blue sky blinking the threatening tears away.

"Do what you have to do. I don't want to stop you from being happy."

"Kagome I.."

She put up her hand stopping any further words from being uttered. She couldn't face him not in this moment. She couldn't look at the boy she loved and show him how he was tearing her apart.

The bitterness and anger coiled inside of her. The crumpled paper felt heavy in her hand, she almost laughed loudly. Oh what a fool she was, she had planned her future around her love for this boy. And now that future was bleak, it was empty.

"Kagome, look at me."

She shook her head "This is obviously a sign. I didn't get into Tokyo University any way." crunching the paper tighter in her hand. "It looks like things have turned out the way they were supposed to. So go take your chance at happiness."She turned and flashed him her million dollar smile finally meeting his gaze. He didn't move not even a swivel of his ears. "I will route for your happiness every step of the way."

His mouth was slightly agape, before he could utter a word, she began to walk back to the house. Turning once more "Thanks for everything, now go before it gets late."

She didn't want to hold that last image of him as they parted in her mind. Instead she choose to remember the boy he was when they were younger. The friend that had always been at her side. The boy who spared her pain and discomfort.

When she reached the door, she took a deep breath and made a promise to herself. She would never again be someone's second choice. She would put herself first and find someone who wanted her for her, not just a stepping stone to her half sister.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you did that Rin" Kagome brushed back the strands of auburn hair that fell in front of her cousin's eyes, as she succumbed to a fit of giggles. "I can only imagine his face. Gosh I wish I could have been there."

Rin tossed her head back and nodded "Oh how I wish you could've been. Sesshomaru and his mother were too shocked to say anything so I got up and walked out."

"Sorry I am late ladies Miroku wanted to talk after I got off of work" Kagome looked up smiling towards her best friend, scooting over in the booth.

"What did I miss?" Sango undid the top two buttons of her police uniform, relaxing back into her seat, motioning to the bartender for a beer.

Rin tapped Kagome on the shoulder as she picked up her margarita to take a well deserved drink.

"Rin had another dysfunctional family meeting with the Taisho's. Sesshomaru and his mother threatened to take Kenji away and she told them to try it. Toga of course tried to play peacemaker but apparently Sesshomaru was feeling ballsy and told his dad in less than politically correct words to but out."

Sango put up her hand "Like he has any right to demand anything from you" Rin nodded

"So Rin told him and his mother that if they so much as dared to try and take Kenji away from her, she would hunt them down rip the still beating hearts from their chests, and with their last breath she would make them watch as she squished their hearts in her dainty little hand"

"NO YOU DID NOT!" Sango hit the table with her fists in shock, her voice carried loudly throughout the bar and a hush fell over the crowd. She turned to the nosy onlookers "OH PISS OFF ALL OF YOU" The crowd hurried back to their conversations.

"She did, she even used the word squished in her threat!" It was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"I am proud of you Rin. Finally you not only put Sesshomaru in his place but his mother. God I hate the bitch." Rin raised her glass before downing the last of her drink.

"The bad part is, I didn't get to tell them that this would be the last meeting I would be attending" Both Kagome and Sango looked at her confused they both tilted their heads slightly to the side.

"Don't let them dictate your life Rin." Rin's smile brightened and she tapped her finger against the bottom of the glass, a clanging resounded. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"HE PROPOSED!" Kagome grabbed Rin from across the table and hugged her tightly. Sango leaned joining in on the happy moment.

"Yes he did and he wants to adopt Kenji. I couldn't be happier. I am sure Sesshomaru knows and that's why he brought up taking him. But what I don't understand is why. Sesshomaru has wanting nothing to do with Kenji or me since his birth. When he did see Kenji as a baby all Kenji did was cry. Now that he is older he dreads seeing his father. But with Hiten he is totally different, Kenji adores him and I do too"

Kagome and Sango swooned "Rin is in love! Rin is in love" they chanted together.

"I am! I really really am. I have a feeling I won't be the only one getting married soon. Miroku wanted to talk to you. So what did he ask?" Sango's face went red.

"He wanted to go out friday night he says it's a surprise, but I should dress to impress. After that we met up with Inuyasha" She said almost absentmindedly

"Oh, how is he doing? I mean surely he isn't still surly about Kikyo marring Naraku. It's been what five almost six years" Kagome said trying to recall exactly how much time had past since she had last seen him.

"Oh I think he could care less about Kikyou and Naraku. I think he just can't get over the fact that she played him for a damned fool, and he payed dearly for it." Rin uttered looking at Kagome who was staring off lost in her own thoughts.

"Well regardless, I guess I have to get used to seeing him more often now" Kagome uttered "Since he is so close to Kenji and from what I hear he practically lives at your apartment Rin"

"Yes but what has that got to do with you? Are you planning to come up from Fukuoka more often? I mean do you even have time? I can keep you posted on all the wedding plans, and I can always come down and visit you. I don't want you to put your career on hold for me again."

Kagome leaned across the table and flicked Rin's forehead. "I promised myself I would never again put my dreams second to anyone. That includes the two of you even though I love you both so very much."

"Aren't you just a ball of lovey dovey gooeyness" Sango remarked

"I know I am that's why you love me" Sango nodded giving the fakest smile possible.

"Well if you both must know. I was offered a job at the Okami Law Firm her in Tokyo and I have accepted. Surely I will need your help in throwing a thank you party for Koga he made me realize that in order to further my career and really do good for people, I need to work for a name. After a few years hopefully I will have enough contacts to be able to start my own firm and do what I want to do."

"Your not pulling our chain are you?" Sango asked her eyes watering

"Ya you better not be lying Kagome, because I will rip your heart out if you are" Rin stammered.

"Aren't you girls tired of meeting up once every few months in this dingy bar to catch up on each others lives for a few hours? I know I am, but if you enjoy our rendevouz then perhaps I should decline the offer."

"No don't do that please don't. I.. We have missed you Kagome. You were the rock of our group, having you gone you have missed so much!"

The tears started flowing and all the pent up emotion drowned through tears of happiness and sadness.

Kagome smiled to herself. Never again would she be run off by fear. This was her step toward the future and right now it looked bright.


End file.
